The proliferation of video content publicly available on the world wide web and in other publicly available multimedia databases makes content based analysis indispensable for managing, searching, navigating, and utilizing these video resources. Determining video similarity is useful for a variety of video applications such as video copy detection, video indexing, and video searching. For example, an enormous amount of video data is available on the world wide web at sites such as YouTube, and these sites often contain duplicate content. Similarly, video databases often contain duplicate copies of video clips or segments. Removal of duplicate information could be facilitated with more accurate video comparisons.
Determining similarities within various video clips or segments is also useful for detecting copyright violations, as well as legitimate uses of video clips within larger video segments.